


Honey X Trap

by Pale_Blue_Dot



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Bad Flirting, Boys In Love, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Ging Freecs A+ Parenting, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pale_Blue_Dot/pseuds/Pale_Blue_Dot
Summary: “Gon, I could handle these guys Nenless and blindfolded.” Killua countered flatly. “The only challenge will be infiltration, once in, this job could not be more simple.”(The universe, ear caught by Killua muttering the word ‘simple’ thought that sounded like a bit of a challenge. The universe, if you didn’t already know, is a bit of an asshole.)ORIn which Gon learns the meaning of the term 'honey trap' and Killua is perpetually embarrassed.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 46
Kudos: 351





	1. Reunited and it Feels so Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've never written a fic before, but I asked Senket in the comments of her(?) wonderful fic Closing the Space (Between Us) for a fic for Christmas. In lieu of that, it seemed rude not to write one myself. Then I accidentally wrote over ten thousand words of it so suddenly we now have a multi-chapter fic! Taadaa! It is nowhere near the quality of Senket's fic, but like, look at the tags. You KNEW what you were getting in to! I'll post the second chapter sometime between now and Christmas and the last chapter the day before or on Christmas.
> 
> I mean... I could post it all at once but then I couldn't continue lying to myself about how I am totally, absolutely, definitely, going to spend time editing this. teehee.

Killua was capable of near silent movement. He crept through the undergrowth unseen and unnoticed by the denizens of the forest. His breath stirred no air, his feet turned no earth, even the light seemed to avoid reflecting his image. His quarry had no hope all. It sat unknowingly in front of him, drinking the cool river water, totally unaware of what stalked it in the shadows. Unfortunately for him, Killua was also being hunted. 

“KIIIIIIIILLUAAAAAAA!”

Killua, assassin and Pro-Hunter caught sight of his prey dash away out of the corner of his eye as he turned just in time to see a green and white blur dive at him full speed. Killua was fast, famously, unequivocally, inhumanly fast. He could’ve let that spikey-haired idiot tumble face-first into the river, but instead without even thinking about it he braced his legs and opened his arms. His body’s muscle memory taking over for him. His arms, his legs, his heart knew these hugs.

Well, he had known them 3 years ago at least, unfortunately for him Gon’s enthusiasm had not decreased and neither had his size. Gon, with all the delicacy of a linebacker, crashed into his estranged best friend’s chest and sent them tumbling into frigid river water. Any animals that hadn’t vacated the premises already when Gon shouted at his normal volume (about 10 decibels louder than required to wake the dead and one decibel lower than required to shatter ear drums) scattered at Killua’s high pitch shriek as he was flattened by muscular teenage boy and unceremoniously baptized in river water. 

Killua had one second to register Gon’s warm body pressing him down into the riverbed, strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and waist, pinning his elbows in before tried and true assassin instinct kicked in and he got a knee between their chests and flipped Gon over him.

“What the hell was that idiot!?” reverberated across the trees as Killua stood up spitting icy river water that somehow was still not cold enough to remove the warm pink hue of his cheeks. Gon stood, not quite so fast as Killua, river water pouring off him and momentarily overpowering whatever magic anti-gravity spell that usually caused Gon’s hair to stick straight out from his head like an enormous hedgehog. 

“Killua! I found you! I found you!” He crowed arms outstretched towards his friend ready for an encore hug. 

Killua, who was no idiot, put his hand out to stop him. Fingers splayed across Gon’s chest to hold him at arms-length, inadvertently deepening his blush as he noticed the stark increase in muscle that certainly hadn’t been there when they were fourteen. 

“I noticed. So did the entire forest stupid. I was on a hunt!” Blue eyes narrowed. “Do you have any idea how long it took me to find that dumb thing? It could be anywhere by now!”

Gon blinked, head cocking to side. “Oh, your mission? I heard you were looking for a lost moose-dog! Blitzen right? Why don’t we just call for it?”

A tic tugged at Killua’s cheek. “It didn’t come for its owner, why would it come for me?”

“You won’t know until you try it!”

“Or maybe you’ll try it and it will just run further away!”

Gon, paying as much heed to Killua’s negativity as he usually did (that is to say, none-at-all), said blithely “Then I’ll just sniff it out, but in the meantime: Blitzen! Here boy!” He shouted, following with a whistle. 

“That isn’t going to work.” Killua ground out, arms crossed over his freezing chest as he trudged out of the river with Gon on his heels. His sopping wet clothes clung to him sapping warmth from his limbs and making an already crisp morning that much colder. He felt like a drowned cat, white hair dripping over his eyes and chilling his neck. He turned to face Gon after he climbed the embankment, attempting to force himself not to notice Gon’s white shirt plastered to a body that puberty had clearly hit like a truck (he failed spectacularly). Eyes focused slightly above Gon’s shoulder, he also failed to notice Gon’s eyes trace his figure, tracking an errant drop of water wending its way down Killua’s throat to disappear into the collar of his clinging shirt. 

Gon’s foot caught on a root sticking out of the embankment and stumbled slightly before regaining his balance drawing Killua’s eye as his hands stretched out instinctively to stop his idiot friend from falling flat on his face.

“W-what was that idiot? Are you okay?” Killua asked wide eyed. Gon, though not as graceful as Killua, never stumbled. 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Yeah. What?”

“What?” If Killua didn’t know better, he’d say there was a slight pinkness spreading across the bridge of his friends tanned, freckled nose. 

Gon cleared his throat inconspicuously (well he thought so… it was in actuality extremely conspicuous, as subtle as a fart in a library if you weren’t a certain oblivious white-haired boy). 

“Blitzen! C’mon boy!” Gon called again, voice pitched just ever so slightly higher than before as he climbed up to be level with Killua. His hands were cupped around his mouth as if he needed any help in the volume department (he didn’t).

“I already told you-“ Killua started in his best, most tried-and-true bitchy tone before a large hairy figure burst through the tree-line and trotted happily up to Gon, tail wagging. Gon laughed petting it’s fluffy head right between its enormous antlers. The moose-dog happily licked the water off Gon’s face and neck while he giggled. Killua’s eyes rolled up to stare at the heavens. If he believed in a higher power, he’d be tempted to say that the universe had it out for him. (As it turns out, said higher power likes Killua just fine, it just likes embarrassing him more). 

“What were you saying Killua.” Gon asked in an approximation of an innocent tone that fooled Killua exactly not-at-all. 

“Shut up. I should’ve known animals would still flock to you. Must be the smell.” Gon’s smirk deepened.

“Are you saying there is something attractive about the way I smell?” Killua flushed, blush winning supremacy against his pale complexion and tinting his entire face. Ah, Gon had missed that particular shade of pink-red. Blushing looked a lot cuter on Killua than it felt on his face in his opinion.

“That’s not- you know I- stupid, I was saying you smell like an animal!” Killua stuttered, hands waving as if to emphasize how he was totally, not-at-all attracted to Gon’s scent. Gon’s expression cracked up as he laughed at Killua leaning on Blitzen who Killua could swear was also laughing at him. 

“It’s okay, I know I’ve got animal magnetism, Ki-llu-a, no need to be embarrassed.” Gon teased before his expression softened.

“I missed you Killua.” Soft brown eyes traced the familiar contours of his friend’s face. Growing up had been very kind to Killua, defining his cheekbones and jawline, eyes still cat-like and that beautiful shade of cerulean, lips currently just ever-so-slightly downturned at the edges in a moue of discontent at the teasing. Killua’s snarky comment caught in his throat and his gaze slid from the warmth of Gon’s eyes, feeling uncomfortable at the sight of the affection even he could see there, as if no time had passed at all. As if there weren’t years and a bevy of unresolved feelings between them. As if Killua had never carried his broken body in a desperate race against time as his best friend withered away in his arms. A shiver juddered down his spine and he crossed his arms in front of himself gripping his own biceps on the wrong side of too tightly. 

“I- I missed you too” The words came out uncharacteristically soft. Killua found it easier to be brave in the absence of eye contact. He forced himself to look up again at his friend’s face and immediately hated the feeling he got in his chest upon seeing the wide smile splitting Gon’s handsome face. Killua, assuming this feeling was an allergic reaction to affection, one of the few substances he never built up a tolerance to as his family assiduously did not expose him to it as a child, quickly diverted the topic before anaphylaxis could take him (surely, that must be what was tightening his throat and speeding his pulse right?). 

“Anyways, I’ve got a pay check to collect, so-“ Killua scuffed the forest floor with a booted foot “so, I guess you should come or whatever. Blitzen clearly won’t go anywhere with me.” His eyes narrowed at the moose-dog who was drooling contentedly as it got what must have been stellar scratches from Gon. Not that Killua was jealous obviously. Gon made a high-pitched noise of exclamation and pumped his fists before attempting hug number three of the day, which Killua deftly dodged.

“No. Back off. You are soaking wet stupid.” Gon whined arms still open. Pouting as expertly as he had when he was twelve years old. 

“Killua, but you’re wet too, so it’s fine right?” Killua tilted his chin up, nose in the air in a snobby look that he himself had perfected as a twelve-year-old.

“Absolutely not. If you wanted more hugs maybe you shouldn’t have tried to drown me with the first one.” 

“Kiiiii-llua, I wasn’t trying to drown you! I was just excited to see you.” Brown eyes sparkled mischievously and his tongue poked out of his mouth. “I guess I just thought Killua was strong enough to catch me.” Already, slanted eyes sharpened further. 

“I am strong enough to catch you! I am still way stronger than you doofus.” Came the bratty reply.

“Killua doesn’t know that.” Gon said in a sing-song voice, his teeth starkly white in his tan face. “Maybe, Killua should put his muscles where his mouth is.”

“The second we get Blitzen back I’m going to make you regret that.” 

Gon laughed. “I seriously doubt it. I miss fighting Killua, even if I get my butt kicked.” He paused for a moment almost thoughtfully. “Of course, I am stronger than you now though, but I think beating Killua will be fun too.” 

“Too bad you’ll never get to find out what that feels like, loser.” He bitched, pushing wet hair out of his eyes and turning on his heel to head out of the forest.

Gon followed merrily behind him a bounce in his step and Blitzen of course followed Gon with a besotted look in his eyes. 

Blitzen’s owner was thrilled to have him back. Scratching his ears and cooing at him as Blitzen continued to stare longingly at Gon. He had gotten use to Gon’s praise in the forest, continually asking ‘who’s a good boy’ as Blitzen bumped up against his side and Gon followed Killua closely enough to practically knock against the back of his knees. Gon had grown and developed some new traits in his years apart from Killua, an understanding of personal space was apparently not one of them. (Actually, Gon stood at a reasonable distance from most people. Most people were not his Killua.) 

“Stop walking so close!” Killua had huffed, stifling the insane urge from somewhere inside him to answer Gon’s repeated question with ‘Me! Me! I’m good boy’ in return for gratuitous scratches. It was the river water, Killua assumed, it had frozen his brain somehow. (Killua, it will not shock you to know, was wrong. The river would like you to know it was barely involved.) 

Blitzen’s owner forked over the cash at Killua’s inpatient insistence, deftly dodging the elbow Gon threw in response to his friend’s rudeness. They’d headed out, despite Blitzen’s mourning looks, into what was slowly becoming a warm and bright morning. Killua’s mood improving at the prospect of the sun drying out his wet clothes. Gon watched his friend turn his pale face up towards the sun, eyes closed, the smallest smile tugging at his lips and felt like his chest was going to burst with excitement! Killua was finally here where Gon could see his face instead of a blank screen while they talked, hear his voice without any electronic intermediate, close enough to reach out and touch. Gon, never one to indulge in much self-control reached out and grabbed his friend’s hand, interlocking his fingers tightly with Killua’s own. The lingering iciness from the river quickly melting away from Killua’s fingertips in the heat of Gon’s hand. 

“Gon, how did you manage to grow-up so embarrassing.” Killua protested, tugging his hand away half-heartedly. 

“Holding Killua’s hand isn’t embarrassing at all!” He practically chirped, mood soaring even higher as Killua let his hand rest in Gon’s. 

They walked off into the city that way, exchanging stories, Killua telling Gon about Alluka’s time off at school, Gon telling Killua about how he’d managed to finally find him. They laughed, they argued, they teased, but they never let go of each other’s hands. Not for the rest of that day.

*******************************************************************

Aren’t they goddamn adorkable!?

Also, I am of the firm opinion that dogs bark, cats meow, and Killua’s bitch. FIGHT ME IN THE COMMENTS. I will die on this hill!

…. But like… is it the way Gon smells!? Is he just a Disney Princess? When will I get my answers!?

Also, Also, I know there isn’t any honey trapping yet. PATIENCE MY CHILDREN. Chapter two awaits in all its poorly edited glory.


	2. Blame it on the Juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two! I was right, I totally didn't take the week to proofread this! lol 
> 
> This chapter is not sponsored by Lizzo, but it should be, because Killua blames the events following fully on the juice.
> 
> See you all for the final chapter on Christmas Eve! :)

It turns out that falling in love is easy, but communication is hard. They do eventually talk about what happened with Pitou. Killua cracking his heart open and spilling out his fears and anger, letting it seep out of him like poison. He feels hollow when its all done, when they’ve cried and yelled at each other, emotions running too high for anything but an explosion. Killua feels hollow, but it’s a good hollow, like draining a wound that had been left to fester, like exhaling after holding your breath too long, like pulling a needle out of your head. He knows that space can be filled with something better. Knows that any available space inside him somehow ends up filled with Gon, like a warmth he can keep in his chest. Like sunlight that will banish the shadows Illumi tried to cast in him until he was nothing but a lonely little shadow himself. 

Gon is older, and though he may not seem it to someone who did not know him well, he is wiser too. He knows he was reckless with his friend’s heart, with his friend’s life. When he’d been forced to stop moving, to stop fighting, to sit and think in the quiet of Whale Island’s forests, the knowledge of what his actions had wrought crept in insidiously. It had been hard getting Killua to talk about it. Gon didn’t want to talk about it either. He’d rather hold his best friend in his arms and tuck his face into his neck and hope that through sheer force of will Killua would understand that Gon was different now, better. But Gon knows Killua too well to think he’d understand. Killua never understood how important and cherished he was, not even when Gon, in the only way he knew as a child, heaped kind words on him and told him how special he was, how necessary. Killua always had to look away, like of all the things he’d suffered in his life, somehow this kindness and love was the most unbearable. Gon did not let him look away now. No more hiding. 

After that interlocking hands sometimes changed to arms around waists, to fingers gentling running down the napes of necks, to lips touching, gentle and trembling. 

The first time Gon decided to go for it and shove his hand down Killua’s pants he squeaked and jerked his head back hard enough to crack the hotel wall they were desecrating. The sounds of Gon laughing and Killua knocking him soundly on the head in retaliation swiftly followed. Then Gon was laughing into his mouth, his hands deftly removing clothes, fingers moving firmly across warm skin. It turns out that if you’ve known someone since they were twelve years old, the way their hands move, how they shift their weight, the angle they tilt their head, it’s easy to fall into sync together. It’s easy to move bodies as one. It’s easy to give more parts of yourself until sweat and heat meld you together, until gasps and exhales fall into harmony, until there isn’t any space between you at all.

Of course, it was a lot less romantic when Gon paid for the damages with a shit eating grin on his face, the hotel manager raising an impressed eyebrow at the scale of the damage while Killua wished for death a few steps off to the side with a red face heretofore unseen even on the impressive scale of the Killua-blush-ometer, the darkness of which, did nothing to conceal the flagrant line of hickies trailing from beneath his ear to below the collar of his shirt. 

***********************************************************************************

Being madly, stupidly in love with the worlds most blithe idiot can get you into some circumstances that you would not believe, Killua thought to himself as somebody glued a tiny sparkling gem to the delicate skin under his eyes.

You see, Killua, in his time apart from Gon, had taken all manner of Hunter jobs to pay for Alluka and Nanika’s schooling and, of course, to spoil her rotten with new clothes, new food, new beads for her hair, and money to go out with new friends. Killua, determined to stay off of Illumi’s radar, had taken mostly lower level jobs, safe things so Alluka and Nanika didn’t have to worry, and insignificant enough not to catch the attention of his brothers as the sort of job that he would take. As it turns out, finding people’s pets does not pay the bills for the private, well protected school that Killua and Alluka had selected together. Killua had been forced to take a few jobs in new fields. To develop…. Er, a new skill set shall we say. 

After a few months of generally fooling around, taking minor jobs, and mostly goofing off on a series of wild adventures that can only occur when one travels with someone who draws as much attention as Gon, it was time to get serious about next year’s tuition. Killua systematically checked the posted Hunter jobs, with an eye out for the ones with high return, but not so high that it would draw attention. It was, needless-to-say, a very thin line to walk. Desperation growing after a few days of scrolling through a series of artifact, missing person, and pet finding missions with mediocre return and high paying assassination missions that Killua wouldn’t touch with a 30 foot pole, he finally stumbled on something with a great return, something he had done before, something that had him immediately torn between mortification and the practical side of his brain pointing out that tuition wouldn’t pay itself.

“What’s honey-trapping?” Gon said in very much not an inside voice, about one centimeter away from Killua’s ear.

“None of your business!” Killua snapped in embarrassment, waving his hand at Gon to shoo him back from where he was reading over Killua’s shoulder. Gon, unfortunately, was not one to be shooed. 

“But aren’t you looking at Hunter jobs for us?” One eyebrow quirked, head tilted in a way that Killua refused to admit was adorable (Killua lived a lot his life solidly in denial as it turns out).

“This one would be just for me.”

“Ehhhh?” Gon pouted, “but why?”

“It’s a one-person job that’s all!” Killua snapped, his quickly darkening cheeks giving away the game. Gon absent mindedly wondered why people seemed to think Killua was a good liar. Couldn’t they see his cheeks flush? Couldn’t they hear his heart race? Couldn’t they see his teeth chew anxiously at the bottom left corner of his lips. (As it turns out, most people don’t stare at Killua quite as hard as Gon does. Also, Gon had his own entire category of reactions only he could get from Killua, not that he knew it.) 

“Killua isn’t being honest.” Gon stated, crossing his arms.

“I am too, stupid! This really is a one-person job. Trust me, I’ve….” Killua’s eyes shifted to the side and his blush encroached just a bit further. “worked for them before.” 

“What’s the job then?” Gon asked again doggedly. Now that he caught the scent of a secret Killua was keeping, he would not be easily shaken. As it turns out, Gon was a good Hunter for a reason. 

“It’s just….” Killua equivocated, trying to decide how much to tell Gon. “it involves dressing up and pretending to be someone else and luring the target into a trap.” He finally spat out, all of it running together as to be nearly indistinguishable. Gon blinked for a moment trying to parse Killua’s rapid-fire word vomit. 

“That sounds dubious.” He said after a moment’s contemplation. Killua’s eyebrows rose, his blush fading from his cheeks at the response.

“I’m kinda surprised you know what that word even means.”

Gon’s cheeks puffed out in offense.

“I’m not an idiot Killua!”

“I mean, you are an idiot,” Killua insisted, “just one with a bigger vocab than I expected.” 

“Stop trying to distract me.” Gon demanded, somehow moving even further into Killua’s space-bubble. 

“Look,” Killua said through grit teeth, that tic tugging at his eyebrow again. Annoyed at having to tilt his head to look up at Gon. “I’ve worked with these people before. They target people who really deserved to be tricked. This guy is a human trafficker. I assure you, he’s only getting what’s coming to him”. 

Gon’s stormy eyebrows softened, forehead smoothing out during the explanation.

“Oh,” he said softly, leaning over Killua’s chair to glance at the computer again “Well, that’s really good pay. It would make sense for Killua to take it. Though,” Gon continued, brow furrowing once again “I don’t like the idea of you letting yourself get kidnapped by someone like that. Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“Gon, I could handle these guys Nenless and blindfolded.” Killua countered flatly. “The only challenge will be infiltration, once in, this job could not be more simple.” 

(The universe, ear caught by Killua muttering the word ‘simple’ thought that sounded like a bit of a challenge. The universe, if you didn’t already know, is a bit of an asshole.)

********************************************************************

Which is how Killua found himself here, getting bedazzled by a bevy of giggling ladies who definitely, totally, remembered his last mission and were not making any secret about it. As Killua spent time drowning in a sadly familiar pool of mortification – I mean, did they really need to bedazzle his pelvic girdle for this!? (no, no they didn’t, but they certainly weren’t going to let the opportunity pass them up)- Gon was having the time of his life watching his very pretty boyfriend get a sparkly makeover and hanging out with ladies who seemed to enjoy talking about how pretty Killua was. That was like, Gon’s favorite subject! 

“I mean, like normally I’d do eyeliner for this but does he even need it?” One of the older ladies gushed.

“I know! Killua has such dark eyelashes! They make his eyes even prettier.” Gon spoke-shouted to general approval of the gaggle of ladies tittering around him. A dark-haired girl currently gelling Killua’s hair out of his face muttered something unintelligible about the unfairness of white-haired boys having long dark lashes and was summarily ignored. 

“Gon…” Killua hissed through grit teeth in a warning that was also summarily ignored to his great indignation. 

“What Killua? I’m just telling the truth. Killua is naturally pretty.” Gon said with authority, one hand forming a fist and connecting with his open palm as if slamming down the gavel to end the court case on Killua’s attractiveness level (by unanimous jury decision, he was correct of course). 

“He’s not the only handsome one here.” The older lady with wheat-blonde hair said as she buffed his nails -but why the nails though!? Killua couldn’t help but think despairingly, before he registered what she was saying and the sly eyes looking his boyfriend up and down. Killua huffed, what was it with Gon and older ladies? He attracted more cougars than a deer with a limp. Killua subtly sent a narrow-eyed look her way. (he wasn’t subtle actually. Literally everyone could tell when Killua was being a jealous bitch). Gon laughed charmingly and smiled widely at her. Killua wondered if he could lower the wattage a bit before he blinded her… not that Killua would mind all that much if she were blind he supposed, nails subconsciously flexing in response to his train of thought. 

The older lady, who was not an idiot, redoubled her focus on making Killua’s nails smooth and shiny. 

“Won’t he look weird though, just walking in there in pants without a shirt?” Gon asked after a silent moment of everyone pretending they didn’t notice Killua’s possessiveness. Not that Gon minded, it wasn’t very nice, he thought to himself, but he was of the opinion that Killua looked pretty cute when he was jealous. 

“Pants?” a bubbly dark-haired girl repeated gleefully “Oh no, dear, this isn’t that kind of event.” Her grin foxlike in a way that looked so mischievous it almost reminded Killua of Hisoka, which is to say, it totally freaked him out. 

“What do you mean he won’t be wearing pants?” Gon repeatedly with a baffled expression, as though he could think of no other alternative. Killua’s poor blood vessels once again went about their work of turning his face into a shade that had Gon wondering if he should call Leorio. 

“Well, we have such a nice gem encrusted skirt for him to wear of course” the dark-haired girl repeated in an absolutely terrible pantomime of a straight face “we’ve got to make sure he catches the eyes of all of those flies.” She said in a sing-song voice holding up a sparkly half gem half chain mail metal scrap of outfit that was apparently all his very pretty boyfriend was going to be wearing to this so-called party.

Gon’s eyes suddenly widened as with a practically audible gong, the phrase ‘honey trapping’ broke through his thick skull and the meaning registered. 

They were sending Killua in there all dolled-up in a skirt and jewels to ensnare the attention of some creep!? Gon’s preoccupation was such that he didn’t even notice Killua snatching the skirt and slinking out to change to the snickers of the ladies who had been decorating him. He did however notice, when Killua came back into the room, arms crossed self consciously across his bare chest. 

“THAT is all he’s wearing!?” Gon shouted at the top of his lungs, which anyone who has ever spent time with him will tell you, is a volume so impressive it can probably be heard even in the vacuum of space.

Killua buried his face in his hands while the snickering from his beauty team turned into outright hands-on-the-knees guffawing. 

Yep… that was in fact, all he was wearing. 

*****************************************************************************

Killua, of course, had been selected by the target, a portly man with too much mustache and a shiny bald spot on the crown of his head, like his hair had migrated south to get just a little more distance from his evil mind. (of course, this put that hair closer to his fouler mouth, so one may not consider this much of an upgrade). 

Killua was currently standing on a pedestal in room with other similarly pretty people decked out in similarly scanty outfits. Each of them, like him, draped in the wares of their so-called master, a truly unimaginable amount of necklaces, bracelets, and diadems all for sale, like the people themselves. He could see them struggling not to move, for fear of an even worse fate than being sold here, but Killua, who had endured forced position training practically since he could support the weight of his own head, stood still as a statue, glittering in the well placed lights of the decadent marble hall doing his best to prevent his disgust at the ‘shoppers’ roaming the hall from marring his expression.

Their patron had taken an extra interest in him. Running sticky fingers over the gems lining his pelvic girdle and smiling in way that made Killua feel sick as he requested an extra bit of jewelry for him. Killua obligingly stuck out his tongue and allowed a rare glittering blue gem piercing to be inserted into his tongue without so much as a flinch. He not so obligingly debated the merits of ripping the tongue out of his ‘patron’s’ mouth right then and there, reason just barely winning out. He had to keep this piece of shit around until he could locate all the other chattel. 

As Killua realized how much longer the event was to go on, he was beginning to regret being reasonable. He’d collected the intel they needed. He knew where the others were to be taken to have their gems and precious stones removed before being sent off with their purchasers the following morning. Now he just needed to wait until they moved him so he could take out the target without alerting the other human refuse around here that the game was up before they could be officially rounded up. 

A warm, clammy hand closed around his ankle and trailed up his calf. Killua felt as if it were leaving behind a trail of slime like a slug. He glanced down at the man, who had one hand on his leg and another on a sparkling glass of a vivid red liquid that Killua assumed to be wine.

“You must be thirsty, holding that position all night. I haven’t seen you shift a centimeter since we positioned you.” His target simpered, mustache practically quivering. 

Killua entertained a brief but vivid fantasy of ripping the thing off, before answering in the best impression of a demure voice he could muster while practically boiling over with anger. “No sir, I’m fine sir.”

“Oh, but I insist,” the man said, smile widening, “let me offer you something to drink.” Holding his cup in a way that can only be described as the complete opposite of innocuously. 

Killua was absolutely certain that he had somehow poisoned the ever-living hell of out that drink, Killua was equally certain that he was immune to poisons and that it didn’t matter. He deliberated for a moment, then imagined the look of shock and dismay on his target’s face that he’d certainly see later when not only was Killua not knocked out by this poison, but it didn’t slow him down one iota while he knocked the shit out of this human piece of garbage. It was with this confidence that Killua reached down, batting his long dark lashes, and closed his fingers delicately over the stem of the class. He swallowed the contents-definitely not wine, bleh- without a twitch and handed the glass back to the walking dead man in front of him. 

“Thank you, sir. I feel so refreshed.” Killua said in a pantomime of shyness while inwardly laughing at the surprised expression on the man’s face who clearly hadn’t expected him to shotgun the whole thing without so much as a cough. 

“Er, yes well..” he stuttered attempting to recover the upper-hand and rehinge his jaw “let me know if you feel tired, or hot, or need a break. I have just the perfect place for you to rest that pretty head.” And with those ominous words and one last leer he let his hand slide from Killua’s leg and went back to entertaining his guests.

Killua just barely stopped himself from scoffing. What an idiot.

(As it turns out, stupidity was in no short supply that night.) 

Killua resumed his position, arms gracefully spread to show off the sparkling merchandise, fingers arranged just so to show off glittering rings, head tilted slightly forward to keep his eyes on the ground in an attempt to hide his impatience. 

**********************************************************************************

Gon was torn. On one hand he couldn’t help but stare at Killua, perched gracefully on the pedestal, glinting in the low lights, his pale hair and skin made ethereal and complimented by a number of shiny accoutrements – he was sure Bisky would be losing her mind if she were here- on the other hand, if he had to watch one more of these slimy rich people leer at Killua or touch another of the glittering baubles that decorated him, he was going to do something drastic. Jealousy was only cute on Killua, he was certain it was doing him no favors now (he was wrong, jealousy was also cute on Gon.) 

Gon was supposed to be scoping out the perimeter, ready to help in case anything went south. He was supposed to help make sure no one got the drop on them and ran once they noticed Killua freeing the other victims and apprehending the target. Instead, he found himself moodily watching the party from a ceiling vent, staring at his decked-out boyfriend more than anyone he was actually supposed to be watching, mien slowly getting stormier. When their mustachioed target ran his hand up Killua’s leg, Gon debated the merits of using Ren on regular humans. Unfortunately, his better side had won out and he’d let the man hand Killua a drink and slink off.  
‘Pervert.’ Gon thought uncharitably. 

He rested his chin on one hand and resigned himself to a long night.

******************************************************************************

Gon's right, it is going to be a long night. Muahahaha

Finally, the honey trapping has started!

I feel like there is a significant lack of honey trapping assassin Killua fics out there and I am here to right that wrong. 

Killua got bedazzled and Gon be dazzled.... thank you I'll be here all night!


	3. Honey Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stubbornly grit his teeth against the discomfort. No way. No goddamn way was he suffering from the effects of poison. He was immune to poison! His family had made sure of it.
> 
> (Unfortunately for Killua, who was brilliant, but not, actually, a doctor, the word “poison” does not in fact refer to one substance or even one group of substances. Poisons, like flowers, come in every shade, size, color, and shape from dandelions to the titan arum and venous fly trap. Unlike flowers, none of them make good anniversary gifts.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas ya filthy animals! ;) Hope you enjoy your gift.

Killua could feel something wasn’t right. It started with an almost imperceptible tremble in his outstretched fingertips, migrating to a weak feeling in his legs. Just the slightest sheen of sweat began to develop on his skin, despite being mostly naked in a relatively cool room. 

He stubbornly grit his teeth against the discomfort. No way. No goddamn way was he suffering from the effects of poison. He was immune to poison! His family had made sure of it.

(Unfortunately for Killua, who was brilliant, but not, actually, a doctor, the word “poison” does not in fact refer to one substance or even one group of substances. Poisons, like flowers, come in every shade, size, color, and shape from dandelions to the titan arum and venous fly trap. Unlike flowers, none of them make good anniversary gifts.)

The target, who had been watching Killua expectantly for the past hour. Slunk back up to his pedestal with an oily smile. 

“Darling, you look positively flushed.” He said in a tone that Killua imagined he thought was suave. 

“Oh no sir, I’m fine sir.” Killua whispered back, the part of him trying to keep to the plan steadily losing ground to the side of him that wanted to grab either side of that egregious mustache and use it as leverage to smash his face into his knee.

He felt a drop of sweat wend its way down from his temple and drip onto his chest. 

The target followed its path and reached his hand out to wipe the drop off his chest. 

Nope. Decision made, he was clearly being affected by whatever the hell this asshole gave him and he’d be damned it he let that finger touch him without snapping it clean off.

Fingers, previously outstretched gracefully, grew sharp tapered claws. 

As it turns out, Killua wasn’t the only one with poor impulse control. Like a gift from the heavens a heavy metal grate fell from the ceiling and smashed straight onto the target’s head like some sort of bald-spot-seeking missile. Killua’s eyes widened as he watched his target crumple into unconsciousness. The room was silent for a moment, as if holding its breath.

Then chaos erupted. 

Killua, who had the fastest reaction time in the room by far, poisoned or no, was sparking with electricity and off on a war path before anyone managed to do anything other than turn, agog, at the completely unsubtle clang of grate fixture connecting with the shiny dome of their host and then the marble floor.  
Before the thought of making a run for it had even occurred to anyone, they were rapped soundly on the back of the neck and allowed to drop none-too-gently onto the floor.

Gon lowered himself gracefully out of the now gaping hole in the ceiling, fingers gripping the edge, before letting himself drop to the marble floor, graceful in a way that belayed his size. He landed silently on the shining floor, as if now was suddenly the time for stealth. 

“Dammit Gon!” Killua cursed crossing his arms and standing in the middle of a heap of fallen party goers.

“This was not the plan! Who knows if our targets are all even in this room stupid!” Killua hissed, trying to ignore the steadily increasing feeling of heat creeping down his spine and settling in somewhere just below his gut. 

Gon, completely disregarding Killua’s pointed question (to the latter’s irritation), walked straight over to him and, using a gentle hand under Killua’s chin, tilted his head up to force him to make eye contact with the slightly taller boy. 

“Killua is sweating.” He said with eyes darkening “Your pupils are dilated too.”

When Gon’s hand touched his chin Killua felt the trickle of heat snaking down his spine flare like someone threw gasoline on a wildfire. He couldn’t stop the audible gasp breaking his expression of irritation. 

Mouth suddenly dry, Killua licked his lips, watching as Gon’s eyes dropped from his to track the movement.

Killua jumped back from Gon suddenly as he registered the sound of boots on the ground. The cleanup team coming to fix the disaster that was 50 or so odd people knocked out in a room. So much for the covert operation. He shook his head, unsuccessfully trying to clear it. What was this poison doing to him? Nothing to do now but finish this as quickly as possible.

“Our main target is the man under the grate.” Killua paused here to glare briefly at Gon again, who he noted with surprise was staring at him with an intense expression, eyes still dark “There should be ten total victims that need to be extracted before we deal with the criminals. They should all be out for another hour, I made sure no one would wake up and be able to identify us during transport to the station. I hit the guests fairly hard, so I’d expect-“

“Killua!” Gon interrupted stepping closer to Killua and grabbing his arm.

“You need to go see the medic right away.” 

“Let me just finish this, it’ll probably wear off in a minute anyways.” Killua tried to pull his arm from Gon’s grip and was surprised to find himself incapable of doing it.

That wasn’t ideal.

“No.” Gon refused, voice gruff. “You smell different. We’re going now.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean I don’t smell – hey!” Killua cut himself off as he was unceremoniously dragged across the hall, members of the clean-up crew assiduously pretending not to notice.

Killua dug his feet in.

“You don’t get to drag me around like-“ 

“If Killua does not want to be dragged, he can be carried.” Gon threatened. Killua knew better than to mistake that tone for anything other than complete sincerity. 

Though fuming, he obediently followed, or he planned to at least. His knees buckled again, Gon turning quickly to catch him before he could hit the floor, eyes wide with concern. Gon quickly put an arm under pale knees and another along his bare back scooped him up and rushing down the stairs, out of the building, and over to the inconspicuous backup van hidden behind a copse of trees with a speed that impressed even Killua. Or it would have if his head weren’t growing steadily foggier. Being held by Gon somehow making it simultaneously better and worse. 

****************************************************************

Gon flung the door of the medic van open causing the doctor inside to jump about a foot in the air. Hand flying to her chest in surprise.

“Killuaneedshelpsplease. He’s sweating and he doesn’t smell right and he took a strange drink from the bad guy!” Gon babbled and Killua, who miraculously maintained the ability to feel abject humiliation despite his current mental fog, practically smacked himself in the face at that gross oversimplification.

“Gon, what the hell.” He hissed.

“Uh” the doctor replied blinked at him, before his words registered and her professional mien returned. 

“Set him on the stretcher please.” She said in a calm measured tone.

After setting Killua down Gon proceeded to stand directly over him until the doctor basically had to hip check him out of the way, pulling on blue nitrile gloves as she looked down at her patient. 

Hands tilted his head back and measured his pupil response noting dilation. She quickly took a pulse and grabbed her blood pressure cuff, noting his accelerated pulse and elevated blood pressure. Gon hovered nervously behind her as she grabbed a long cotton swab.

“Open please.”

Killua looked up at her dazedly, feeling as though he could hardly see her through the haze of heat and let his mouth fall slightly open. Somehow, the cotton swab gently brushing his lip as she inserted it caused a shiver to run down his spine.

“Do you know what it is? Is he okay? Can you fix it?” Gon asked in rapid fire succession, trying to shake off the slight flush he’d gotten when he watched Killua open his mouth and shudder. Now wasn’t the time for thoughts like that.

“I have a suspicion. I’m going to do a rapid test with his saliva. It has a low false-positive rate, so if it comes back as positive, we can be pretty confident in my diagnosis.” She said calmly, speaking slowly in direct counterpoint to Gon’s manic tone. She inserted the swab into a small vial containing clear liquid.

Nothing happened.

“Is that good?” Gon asked directly in her ear. 

With patience that, frankly, Killua thought should warrant sainthood, she gently nudged him backwards.

“The test will take several minutes to fully mature. If it comes back positive, we should see a color change.” She explained. “I suspect that he may have been given a super-potent dose of a common black-market drug used to increase libido and lower inhibition.”

“Killua is immune to poisons though.” Gon insisted nervously, watching the vial eagerly for any sign of change. Was it his imagination or was it a bit darker than before? Was it just the lights of the van? He couldn’t tell. 

The doctor cocked one delicate brow incredulously.

“You can’t be immune to all poisons. What would that even entail?”

“But-“

“Even if he were immune to most poisons,” she cut him off “I can’t imagine he’s had enough lifetime exposure to date-rape drugs to develop a tolerance.” She continued pointedly. “At least I would certainly hope not.”

Gon was torn between exclaiming at the sudden realization that Killua had been given a date-rape drug by that slimy piece of shit (Gon suddenly wished he’d jumped directly down on that grate after dropping it on that man’s head) and the dawning realization of why you couldn’t really feed that sort of thing to a kid (not to say that any type of poison was pediatrician approved). Both statements tangled up in his throat fighting for supremacy and came out instead as a garbled squeak in a pitch he was sure he hadn’t hit since before puberty had hit him. 

Killua, who was staring at Gon with a growing certainty about exactly what it was he needed to fix this heat, was distracted by the vial on the counter across from him, turning a cheery shade of pink.

“Ah,” the doctor stated, lifting the vial to eye level “It is definitely positive.”

“W-what do we do? Is there an antidote!?” The brunette shouted. The medic set the vial down and turned her attention to him fully.

“He’ll be fine, it should wear off in a matter of hours. This isn’t a life-threatening drug.” She said in a soothing voice she generally reserved for hysterical first-time parents. Pushing him to sit down as it looked like he might hyperventilate.

“But-“

He was interrupted by Killua suddenly standing on wobbly legs and plopping himself down none-too-gently on Gon’s lap. 

“Gon, it’s fine, I actually feel like, really good.” The boy said huskily, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck. 

“Um-“ said lover squeaked intelligently. 

The doctor had a hand over her mouth holding back an extremely unprofessional laugh that attempted to fight its way out of her throat.

“Maybe you should take your boyfriend somewhere to recover.” She suggested. Killua decided he like the doctor-lady, she was really smart.

He let himself fall back, torso resting on his boyfriend’s strong thighs, head hanging over his knees to look at her upside-down, and told her so.

“How kind of you to say so.” She said, giving up the ghost of hiding her laughter while Gon choked at the sudden movement in his lap bringing, er, certain things to his attention. 

He reflexively moved his hands to KIllua’s waist to stabilize him, very aware of the warm, pale skin under his fingertips. It was a familiar position. One his body was having a very familiar reaction to. His hands tightened reflexively. Killua's fingers wrapped around his calves and used them as leverage to roll his hips against Gon’s, a small sigh of contentment escaping him.

“Um, okay we’ll j-just go then.” He stuttered in an octave higher than usual. His normally tan face a surprising shade of Killua-blush-red.

He scooped Killua up quickly and ducked out of the medic van, before running in the direction of town. The doctor blinked, startled.

“Wait! Did you need a ride!?” She shouted leaning out of the open door. 

************************************************************************

Alena had a job that was either interesting or mind numbingly dull depending on the night. Running overnight reception at a hotel introduced you to all kinds of fascinating characters. Unfortunately, today was a read-a-book or sneakily watch movies on her phone kind of day. It had been dead since she got here and she was desperately trying to stop from nodding off. Or she had been, when suddenly a boy (the tall, dark, and handsome sort) burst in carrying a very pretty boy with a very sparkly skirt.

“Hi! Room please!” The dark-haired boy asked with a smile that seemed slightly manic.

She desperately tried to re-hinge her jaw and not stare at the white-haired boy currently licking a line from collarbone to jawline up the other boy’s neck.

“Uh…” She blinked again.''

The dark-haired boy giggled in a somewhat hysterical fashion clearly distracted. Well, she couldn’t blame him. She’d be distracted too if someone was giving her a hickey while she was trying to book a room. Especially a boy that pretty. Her eyes dropped to the pale boy currently in his arms. He was covered in something sparkly (was he bedazzled?) just like his skirt and holy hell was he pulling it off. The boy tilted his head away from the tan neck and looked at her with brilliant blue eyes. He gave her a judgmental once over that she felt was a bit much coming from the boy currently trying to get laid in her hotel lobby. 

“Give us a bed.” He demanded petulantly. 

Somehow even petulance looked good on him.

“Right, yes. Room. I am… this is a hotel.” She stuttered feeling like a world class dipshit.

“Yeah, right, w-we thought so!” Tall, dark, and handsome squawked, putting in a solid entry into the world’s biggest dipshit competition himself. At least her stupidity seemed to have company.

She fumbled over the keys barely reading the screen in front of her.

“W-well, there is a game in town so we’re pretty booked. I’ve got a room on the top floor, it’s a bit on the expensive-“

She was abruptly cut off by tall, dark, and handsome pulling a wad of Jenny out of his pocket (what the hell was a teenager doing with that much cash!?) and dropping it on the counter. 

“Perfect! We’ll take it!” 

“Uh, not quite that much money.” 

“That’s fine! We’re in a rush.”

She looked up from setting up their key card access to see the bedazzled boy snaking a hand up the others shirt.

“R-right.”

She extended her hand with the key card, but before she could even cross the counter line, he had snatched it out of her hand and ran to the stairwell, apparently in too much a rush for the elevator.

Alena stared briefly after them. The slam of the door echoing through the suddenly silent lobby. She glanced down at the pile of money sitting in front of her on the counter…. Well. She definitely wasn’t bored.

*****************************************************************************

The second Gon opened the door Killua swung his legs out of Gon’s arms and hooked one high around his hip and the other behind his ankle pushing with his hip so that Gon tipped over and landed flat on his back on the floor with Killua sitting astride him.

“Ah, Killua are you sure-“

“Yes I’m sure! We’ve been having sex for weeks.” Killua snapped already tugging at Gon’s belt.

“Yeah, but – but the doctor said that drug might compromise-mrph” He was cut off suddenly by his shirt being roughly pulled over his head.

“Killua! I said wait a second!” He whined, grabbing pale wrists and locking them to his sides where they couldn’t cause any more trouble. 

Cerulean eyes slit dangerously, sparkling in the low light of the hotel room.

“Gon, if you don’t hurry the fuck up I am going to start punching you until the sex falls out.”

“Killua, what does that even mean?” Gon choked on his laughter, sudden amusement loosening his grip on the other’s thin wrists. Killua, raised an assassin, knew better than to let a weak moment pass him by. He bent down pressing a kiss into Gon’s laughing mouth while clawed hands took care of that belt issue once and for all… in fact, they took care of the pants issue too. 

Gon took advantage of their position to lock muscular arms around his back, flipping them and pinning Killua to the carpet. Killua may still be faster, but Gon was stronger. Killua wiggled, unable to loosen the taller boy’s grip. 

“Let go!”

“No, not until we talk first.”

“Talk about what!? We’ve fucked before.”

Gon frowned.

“You’ve been poisoned, I just- I don’t want to take advantage if this isn’t what you want.”

“It is what I want! I just told you-“

“But maybe you’re just saying that because of the drug!”

Killua suddenly slumped, no longer fighting Gon’s hold. Blue eyes met brown.

“Please Gon, I know what I’m saying. I need you.” 

Gon swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. Threats and struggling he could resist, but he had no defense against this.

“Please Gon.” Killua whispered again, this time against his lips. 

The shattering of Gon’s self-control was practically audible. He closed the gap between them and kissed him roughly. A distant part of him noting Killua’s warmer than usual lips. He loosened his grip around the other boy, hands moving to support himself, elbows framing a shock of pale hair, color stark against the dark carpeting. He felt deceptively delicate fingers trace his abdominal muscles, moving up briefly to run a thumb over his cheek as they kissed, causing something in Gon’s chest to go soft and warm, before tracing their way back down his abdomen and between his legs.

Gon pulled out of the kiss, gasping as Killua wrapped his hand around him. Gon had practically been hard since Killua put the skirt on, body just barely cooling down as he had run Killua across town and up 11 flights of hotel stairs. Excitement came roaring back, stiffening him almost embarrassingly quickly in Killua’s grip even before the other boy started stroking him in smooth continuous movements. Killua’s hips moving and knocking against his own hand in a desperate manner that would have mortified Killua if he were capable of feeling anything but frantically turned on. Gon’s hips jerked almost of their own accord, body responding to the need in Killua’s eyes.

Gon couldn’t help but think he looked beautiful, a sheen of sweat shining on pale skin, mouth slightly open, pupils so dilated his brilliant blue irises were visible only as a thin ring a dark center. Gon leaned down, pressing another kiss to his boyfriend’s soft open mouth, before trailing kisses down the pale length of his neck. Sucking and nibbling red marks as he went. He decided he’d feel guilty later for leaving marks that he knew Killua would complain about tomorrow. Not now though, now Killua moaned, head falling back and hips rolling insistently into the back of his own hand, still stroking Gon. 

Gon’s body was wracked with a sudden shudder, teeth closing a bit harder than he intended at the base of Killua’s neck in response to his boyfriend’s noises. He snaked an arm just under the hem of the skirt and scooped him up again, Killua’s arms automatically coming up around his neck, walking forward to dump Killua on the bed, following him down and inserting himself smoothly between the other boy’s legs. Strong hands gripped at the crook of pale knees before tracing smooth skin up and under the skirt, grabbing his ass and using his grip to pull their hips together in a firm slow grinding motion.

Killua let the bit of earlobe he had been teasing go with a wail, hands tightening almost painfully on the other’s biceps. His head snapped up to make burning eye contact again, blue eyes piercing him through.

“Put it in already.” He said, voice dropping from his high-pitched wail and turning into something gruff and demanding. That had Gon fiddling desperately with the waist of Killua’s shiny skirt, trying to figure out how the stupid clasp worked.

“I- I don’t have-“ Gon stuttered, thinking fast.

He’d left their lube back in their bags currently locked up securely with their employer. Did hotels sell lube? He thought frantically, feeling so goddamn desperate he didn’t care about walking down to the lobby fully hard to check. Maybe the bathroom?

Gon jumped up, mourning the loss of Killua’s warmth and went poking around the bathroom.

Killua sat up, instantly furious.

“Gon, get back here, what the hell!” He whined. 

Gon ignored him as he rifled through the bathroom’s contents, coming up only with lotion that had a distinctly floral smell even through the plastic. He grimaced, heading back towards Killua to show him his findings.

“This is all they-“

It was snatched out of his hands unceremoniously. He felt Killua’s aura flare briefly and cocked his head to the side.

“What was that?”

Killua turned the bottle back around and the previously white lotion had turned clear, the floral smell dissipated.

“I’m a transmuter, stupid. Now hurry the fuck up.” He bitched, wrapping his legs around Gon’s back and shifting his weight backwards to pull the other down on top of him. Gon fell, following him happily. He wasted no time uncapping the lube, noting a sweet smell this time.

“Is everything you make sweet?” He asked, touching some to his tongue to confirm what his nose detected. It had a vaguely citrusy taste. 

“I’ll show you sweet.” Killua used the grip of his legs wrapped around Gon’s waist to flip them. Glimmering skirt falling over the tops of their thighs to block his view. He took the position change in stride, quickly coating his fingers before moving them to Killua’s entrance, dark eyes focused on his face. He loved this part. It always took a long time to get Killua to relax, but Gon didn’t mind, he loved watching the reactions the pale boy couldn’t conceal pull at lips, furrow his brown, wrinkle his nose slightly, or pull small gasps from his slightly open mouth, his dark eyelashes fluttering as shivers ran through him. 

He pushed one finger slowly into Killua’s warmth, keeping his eyes locked on the other boy’s face. Killua, on the other hand, was not in a patient mood.

“Give me another.”

“No, you aren’t ready.” Blue eyes snapped open, fixing him with a glare that was pretty impressive for a boy currently kneeling above him in a skirt, begging to be fingered.

“I say when I’m ready.” Gon shook his head, crooking his finger to find the place that always made Killua shake.

“Killua doesn’t mind being hurt, but I mind hurting Killua, so we go at my pace.” Killua’s nose crinkled and he opened his mouth to retort when Gon found what he was looking for.

“Ah” 

Gon’s tongue traced his bottom lip, suddenly feeling a bit impatient himself as he felt Killua tremble around his finger.

“Please.” He begged again, and Gon couldn’t tell if Killua had already honed-in on this gentle pleading as a weakness or if he was just so desperate he didn’t care what came out of his mouth.

“Killua,” he groaned “stop making this so hard. I’m trying to be patient.”

“Fuck your patience.” Killua brought his own hand down and pushed a slim finger in next to Gon’s. Head tipping forward in immediate response, white hair covering his facial expression, but doing nothing to mask the high-pitched noise he suddenly made, grinding down on their combined fingers.

Gon swallowed his sudden excess of saliva. 

He grabbed Killua’s wrist, pulling his finger out and filling the space with a second of his own, thicker than Killua’s. Killua tilted his hips into it, hands splayed across Gon’s muscular chest for leverage to push himself back onto Gon’s hand.

Gon decided then, in the infamous words of Killua, ‘fuck patience.”

He pulled his fingers out and coated himself hurriedly, shuddering at the light touch and already so hard it edged on painful. Killua moved eagerly over him lining himself up. Gon’s hands moved to grip pale hips, to stop Killua from hurting himself by moving too quickly. In a movement that seemed too graceful for a boy whose knees wouldn’t even support him earlier, Killua hooked his own arms under Gon’s using surprise to his advantage to break Gon’s grip and impale himself all at once, hissing in pleasure and pain.

Gon’s shout reverberated around the hotel room, loud enough to wake the neighbors, not that he could spare a moment of thought for anything that wasn’t Killua, Killua, Killua.

His hands moved to lock again on Killua’s hips. He could feel himself holding too tight, but couldn’t force his fingers to loosen their grip. Killua rocked on his lap in small motions that pulled breathy noises from him. Gon tried desperately to keep his hips still but his self-control was fraying with every little noise that passed through Killua’s lips. He jerked reflexively, pushing up into Killua harder than he meant to, hands pulling Killua’s hips down into the movement.

“Ah!”

Killua came suddenly, head falling forward like a string had been cut, painting Gon’s stomach and the inside of his skirt. Gon grit his teeth at the Killua’s rhythmic clenching, unable to stop from moving, though he knew Killua must be so sensitive.

Orgasm didn’t slow the white-haired boy down one bit, some unholy combination of teenage hormones and poison preventing him from softening. He tried bouncing in Gon’s lap, his thighs shaking with the effort, made weak by toxins and release. Moisture collected in the corners of his eyes, frustrated at his own uneven rhythm. 

Gon pulled pale hips flush with his own, grunting at the feeling of reaching so deep, before flipping them over. Killua’s thighs splayed around him, skirt flipping up. The movement pushed him even deeper and Gon couldn’t stop himself from circling his hips appreciating the way Killua had tightened reflexively. Killua groaned, head dropping back to drape his hair over the edge of the bed, mouth open. Gon leaned down suddenly, taking advantage of Killua’s flexibility, pushing his knees down by his head and folding him in half. Killua keened as the angle change caused Gon to put unrelenting pressure on just the right spot. Gon pressed his lips to Killua’s drinking in his noises and stopping his own groans deep in his throat. Killua was too far gone to really kiss, letting Gon lick into his mouth as he gasped around the other’s tongue. Running briefly over the piercing they’d neglected to remove in their rush to get-the-fuck-out-of-there earlier.

Gon pulled back, breathing heavily, pushing his forehead against Killua’s.

His rhythm fell apart, moving harder, hips connecting audibly with Killua’s. 

“Hah.” Killua gasped before tightening almost unbearably. Gon couldn’t help but force himself deep, past the clenching muscles that gripped him. Killua came again, hitting his own chest and chin, the muscles in his abdomen contracting in the face of overstimulation. 

That was it for Gon. He locked his arms around Killua, pressing them chest to chest in total disregard of the mess. Licking cum off Killua's chin before shuddering through his own orgasm. 

He buried his face in the other boy’s pale neck, gasping into his damp skin as he filled him. His hips moving in tiny aborted thrusts dragging out the feeling shuddering down his spine and pooling heavy in his stomach.

Killua fell boneless in his grip, body relaxing, even as his heart still thudded loudly against Gon’s chest. Gon couldn’t resist sucking a gentle kiss to the line of Killua’s throat before running his nose along the other’s jawline, breathing him in. For a few minutes, they did nothing but lie intertwined, heart rates slowly falling as gasping breaths slowed into something more even.

Gon slid gently out, watching Killua’s nose wrinkle slightly at the discomfort. He pressed one more kiss to the tip of that wrinkled nose, before moving up the bed, pulling Killua’s pliant body along with him.

They fell asleep slowly, on the still made – though completely soiled- bed. Foreheads pressed together and fingers loosely interlocked, trading gentle breaths.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVERY AFTER. At least until Killua woke up the next day, realized he destroyed Gon’s clothes, and had to do the walk of shame to a store to buy pants for both of them in his bedazzled skirt. Killua was not amused. The universe on the other hand, found that shit hilarious. 

Also, they totally forgot that piercing in Killua’s mouth and it was worth enough money to take Alluka and Gon on a wild vacation in which much fun was had and no one was poisoned (which is considered a successful endeavor if one is a Zoldyck) 

Also, Also, Alena told the story of The Boys Who Burst Into The Lobby Looking Like the Cover of a Dollar Store Romance Novel to great acclaim at every dinner party she went to for the next year. 

Also, Also, Also, Gon totally fished that skirt out of the trash when Killua tried to get rid of it and regularly tries to convince him to wear it for “special occasions”. It doesn’t work (mostly). 

Drop me a comment if you liked it! <3


	4. Dressed To Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua’s incredulity lasted about 30 seconds before it was subsumed entirely by annoyance. He couldn’t believe that Gon had the nerve to wake him, knock him out of bed, steal his phone, mortify him in front of his sister, and then run off to plan a ridiculous date that would undoubtedly be stupid and romantic and embarrassing. Then that annoyance turned to anger, and the thing about Killua’s anger is that, unlike his annoyance, his anger runs ice cold, just like revenge. Killua slowly got dressed and did what he did best: formulate a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches! Enjoy the fluff and smut in all it's unedited glory!

The first soft rays of sunlight crept in through the window and ran gentle fingers across the room. Light dappled a large grey bed where a mess of limbs were tangled in a fluffy comforter. A deep blue eye opened slightly into a slit at the sunlight’s encroachment before it’s owner rolled over and buried his face in the pillow with a small sigh. The dark-haired boy splayed out like a starfish next to him slept on, oblivious to the dawn.

The sunlight, however, refused to be ignored slowly brightening the room and warming the bed as it drifted higher into the sky. The dark-haired boy woke lazily in increments. He stretched with a yawn and his fingers brushed the downy white hair of the boy next to him. He cracked an eye open and tilted his head to look at his sleepy companion. 

Dark eyelashes fanned across the other boy’s cheeks as he feigned sleep, but Gon could hear the slight change in breathing that signaled his wakefulness. If you love someone for long enough you figure out all their tells, no matter how good an assassin they are (not that most of us are dating assassins… probably). He rolled over dramatically and threw a mess of limbs over his “sleeping” bed partner unable to resist burying his face in white sun-warmed hair. Killua grumbled at him, his complaint muffed in the pillows.

“Hmm?” Gon hummed into Killua’s hair, half question and half just noise of contentment. 

Killua tilted his head so he was no longer suffocating, “I said ‘get off’, you’re too hot.” 

Gon’s mischievous grin was hidden in fluffy white hair. “That’s not what you said last n-“ He coughed promptly cut off by an elbow to the gut. 

“Ow! Killua I’m too comfortable for wrestling.” He whined, glaring half-heartedly at the one visible pink cheek of his assailant. 

“Then don’t be a dumbass.” 

“I’m not!”

“Are so.”

Gon puffed out his cheeks. “If I was really a dumbass I’d have done something like this.” (famous last words if he’d ever said them) Gon licked a line up the shell of Killua’s exposed ear laughing as the other boy shrieked and arched like a cat before twisting his shoulders to throw Gon off.

Gon dropped his not inconsiderable weight fully onto Killua and locked strong arms around him at the elbows to prevent retaliation.

“You deserved it!” He laughed holding on tightly like he was at a rodeo. 

“You piece of-“ Killua grunted cutting himself off twisting his neck to bite meanly on Gon’s shoulder. The other boy’s hold loosened slightly in surprise and in an instant his view had suddenly changed and he was flat on his back with his grouchy boyfriend straddling his hips and pinning his shoulders to the bed. The effect of his glare was slightly ruined by wild white curls framing his face and falling into his eyes making him look like a cat someone had pet the wrong way. Which, now that Gon thought about it…

He desperately quashed the urge to laugh knowing it would be tantamount to signing his own death warrant. “Sorry Killua.” He said in his best imitation of a contrite demeanor (let’s just say that his best impression wasn’t going to be winning any awards). Killua’s glare deepened, thoroughly unimpressed. Gon’s expression cracked into a more genuine smile.

“You just looked so cuddlesome sleeping there and no one was cuddling you. Someone had to make that right.” He insisted, nodding along to his own argument. Killua rolled his eyes, but removed the hands pinning Gon’s shoulders and crossed them over his bare chest instead.

“You could’ve woken me up nicer.” He griped. Gon tilted his head. “What do you mean nicer?” A pout began to tug at his bottom lip “Isn’t cuddling with me nice?” A wicked smirk danced across Killua’s mouth. “Oh… I can think of nicer ways.” He shifted gracefully, legs falling in between Gon’s as he slid down bed, that dangerous smirk now pressed ever so gently into the hollow of his hip bone. Gon shuddered at the sensation, tingles moving up his spine as his body woke up. Killua’s head tilted further until his cheek brushed warmly against soft green boxer briefs where Gon’s blood was currently pooling. One tan hand tangled itself in downy white hair brushing it out of his face and gently tugging in the way he knew the other boy liked. Blue eyes met amber and arched an eyebrow as if in challenge before the tip of a delicate white nose ran down the seam of the other boy’s boxer briefs. Gon’s lips parted ever so slightly as deft fingers hooked under the elastic at his waist.

Cheery pop music suddenly broke the quiet of the morning startling both boys. Killua levered himself up and crawled up the bed to pull his vibrating phone off the nightstand while Gon pouted at the interruption. He knew who that ringtone belonged to. 

“Alluka!” Killua exclaimed into the phone. 

Gon caught a few words of the story she was recounting but was too distracted to really snoop. His pout softened as he took in the open and happy expression on Killua’s face as he talked to his little sister. It felt too selfish to be pouty seeing the other boy so happy. He scooted close and made the best of the situation by curling into his side and wedging his head under the other boy’s pointed chin like a puppy wanting pets. He hummed happily as Killua obliged, running fingers through his spikes, his strokes occasionally interspersed with the light graze of fingernails. 

Gon almost dozed off again like that, content to be held, but his sensitive ears caught a few key words that had him tilting his head to catch the rest. It sounded like Alluka had said something about Killua going on a date? Whatever it was had Killua snorting in response. “Of course not. Why would we do that?”

“I can’t believe you haven’t done it before with how long you’ve been together.” Alluka’s voice drifted faintly from the other end of the phone in an exasperated tone. Gon pushed himself up propping himself up on one elbow, cheek resting in his palm. Now he was definitely curious (and you know what they say about curiosity and Killuas… er… cats). Killua glanced at him out of the side of his eye.

“We’re just not like that. We do everything together anyways so there is no point.” He insisted.

“Romance IS its own point silly.” Gon frowned at that, poking Killua’s side.

“What are we talking about? Put her on speaker phone.” Killua slapped his hand away and ignored him entirely. “What one-jenny fortune cookie gave you that advice.” He snarked, deftly blocking all Gon’s continued attempts to poke him into giving up the phone.

He heard Alluka groan through the phone. “You’re impossible big brother. Put Gon on the phone, maybe he can be reasoned with.” Killua’s expression of sardonic disbelief was entirely wasted by the lack of video, but he made up for it by being sassy enough to be practically audible. 

“Gon cannot be reasoned with. Gon has reasons of which reason knows nothing. Have you even met this guy?” 

“Hey!” Gon’s eyes narrowed at the (let’s be honest- way too accurate) indictment of his character. He renewed his attempts to snatch the phone and Alluka’s response was lost as the two began wrestling in earnest. Gon managed to use longer arms to smack the phone out of Killua’s hand and onto the floor. Killua dove for it and Gon dove for Killua. Both boys tumbled off the bed. Killua coughed as Gon’s full weight dropped onto his back and Gon used the distraction to snatch the phone and triumphantly hit the speaker button. Alluka’s laughter filled the room as he clicked the button and Gon grinned in response. He jumped up triumphantly holding the phone aloft like a trophy fish. 

“HI ALLUKA!” He exclaimed about ten decibels louder than was appropriate as always. Killua responded by kicking out the back of his knee causing Gon to squawk and stumble forward a few steps to avoid falling onto his knees. Killua smirked. (Petty? Him? Nonsense.) 

“Hi Gon!” She responded at a much more reasonable volume.

“What were you and Killua talking about earlier?”

“Don’t tell him!” Killua demanded levering himself up from the carpet. 

“Tell me!” Gon whined using that wheedling tone that always seemed to get him what he wanted.

“Killua, he’ll be insufferable if I don’t tell him.” Killua huffed at that, turning his nose into the air. “He’s insufferable all the time anyways.” Gon pouted at him “Kiiiiillua, don’t be mean.” He flailed his foot generally in his direction. Killua arched one brow dangerously as if daring Gon to wiggle that foot any closer to him. Gon, who despite his loud excitable demeanor was not an idiot, wisely scooted out of range of feet and claws. 

“Yeah, be nice to your boyfriend.” Alluka chorused in a sing-song tone inevitably causing a flush to color otherwise pale cheeks. Gon smiled involuntarily at the sight. He’d almost forgotten he was after information until Alluka continued on with “Speaking of, I was just telling Killua that I couldn’t believe you guys have never been on a date.”

Gon’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He stared at the phone like it had just said something unspeakable about his mother.

“Wha- but, but…” He trailed off, a look of horror dawning on his face as he realized it was true. They were together all the time of course, but he’d never taken Killua on an actual date. What sort of boyfriend was he!? 

Killua rolled his eyes at the other’s dramatics. “Gon, it’s fine. We literally go everywhere together. You can think of it like a date all the time if that helps.”

Still rounded amber eyes turned to him instead of staring vaguely into the abyss or whatever it was he was doing. “I’ve never taken you on a date.” He repeated, shell shocked. 

“Listen it isn’t a big deal, I know it’s just because you like Palm more than me.” Killua teased trying to wipe that dopey wide-eyed look off Gon’s face. Unfortunately, that statement only seemed to make it worse. Normally tan skin blanched slightly and somehow his eyes got even wider. Killua blinked in surprise at the lack of explosive silly reaction that he was expecting. “Gon I was just joking. I’m not actually-“

“We’ve never gone on a date.” Gon cut him off, voice rising into a wail that would make a banshee proud. “I haven’t taken you on a single date and we’ve been having tons of se-“

“OKAY! That’s enough.” Killua shouted, jumping up and snatching the phone out of Gon’s hands so fast he could’ve sworn he left some sparks in his wake. “Goodbye Alluka!” But his salutation was drowned out by her cackling. She was laughing so hard he swore he heard her snort as he was hanging up the phone. The second it disconnected Killua whipped around, a sharp-eyed glare aimed at the other boy with laser focus.

“I can’t believe you almost talked about sex while my sister was on the phone dumbass.” He hissed, but his words were lost as Gon still stood there, empty hand aloft as if still holding the phone. Killua huffed and marched forward waving a hand aggressively in front of his friend’s face. “Anyone home, stupid?” Gon blinked once and shook his head as if coming out of a stupor.

Killua took an involuntary step back at the look on his face. His fist clenched and his amber eyes were almost sparkling in the sunlight still shining happily in through the window. Killua knew this look. Hair prickled on the back of his neck as a foreboding feeling crept up his spine. This was the look Gon got whenever he got a new mission and gods save the person who got in his way. This damnable look never portended anything good as far as Killua was concerned. 

“Gon…?” Killua turned his name into a question trying to discern what this change in demeanor meant. Gon stepped closer to him until they were practically nose to nose. Gon’s clenched fist still between them. “I’m going to take Killua on a date.” He declared fervently. “I’m going to take Killua on the best date of all time.” He insisted more loudly, somehow managing to get even closer so Killua had to almost cross his eyes to look at him.

Killua opened and closed his mouth a few times in response like a fish (and if Gon was great at anything, it was catching fish) before managing to push out an incredulous “seriously?” Gon nodded his head vigorously, spikes flopping briefly with the movement. “It’s going to be amazing.” He declared. Killua took a step back and pressed his palms to his eyes. Surely it was too early for a Gon induced migraine. The morning had started out so well, how did he get here? Speaking of… 

Killua raised his head out of his hands and shifted his hip to the side with a faked casual air as he pressed a delicate finger to Gon’s sternum. “Or… we could worry about that later and get back to what we were doing.” He trailed his finger gently down Gon’s sternum and down his stomach. Gon swallowed and tracked the movement of his finger down. For a moment, Killua thought he had won, for a moment, Killua thought that he’d be able to avoid this Gon-induced migraine all together. The universe quickly punished Killua for his rare spark of optimism. Gon stepped back and shook his head. “No way. We can’t do that before we go on a date.”

Killua blinked again. “But… but we’ve done this like hundreds of-“

“Not until the date is over.” Gon insisted again. Killua gaped at him. 

Gon sprang into action quickly pulling clothes out of his pack and getting dressed like a whirlwind. “I’ve gotta plan. I’ll be back to pick you up before dinner okay?” And without waiting for a response he dashed out of the room, door slamming in his wake. And that is the story of how Killua ended up standing in the middle of their hotel room surrounded by Gon’s discarded clothes wearing nothing but his underwear and a dumbstruck look on his face wondering how he’d gotten there. 

*****

Killua’s incredulity lasted about 30 seconds before it was subsumed entirely by annoyance. He couldn’t believe that Gon had the nerve to wake him, knock him out of bed, steal his phone, mortify him in front of his sister, and then run off to plan a ridiculous date that would undoubtedly be stupid and romantic and embarrassing. Then that annoyance turned to anger, and the thing about Killua’s anger is that, unlike his annoyance, his anger runs ice cold, just like revenge. Killua slowly got dressed and did what he did best: formulate a plan. 

*****

Gon, it will not shock you to know, was oblivious to his boyfriend’s plotting. Instead, he spent his day finding the best places to go for a romantic stroll, the best place to eat dinner, and the best place to watch the sunset. He’d planned it all out perfectly, down to the silvery-white lilies and blue orchids he currently had cradled carefully in his arms, a silver bow tying the stems neatly together. 

He made it back to the hotel room and cracked open the door, flowers imperfectly hidden behind his back. Fortunately, the shower was running so he crept in and set the flowers down gently before changing into his new date clothes. He was wearing all his favorite colors with form fitting brown pants, a green button-up and a brown vest overtop to emphasize his waist to shoulder ratio, something he could tell Killua had an appreciation for. Gon grinned in excitement, he rarely dressed up, but Killua was always very er… ‘appreciative’ when he did. He couldn’t wait!

The shower turned off and Gon picked up his flowers and made sure nothing had fallen out of place. He needn’t have hurried though, it took Killua forever to actually come out of the bathroom and when he did he was already fully dressed. The door swung open and Killua walked out with a small cloud of steam from the shower. He was wearing form fitting black jeans and light grey jacket that hugged his form nicely, a dark purple shirt could just be seen peeking out the top vee of the jacket, a few small silver necklaces were wrapped around his neck like a choker. Somehow, despite how long they’d been together Gon was not immune to the effect of Killua all dressed up. 

“Oh wow.” He said softly. “Killua looks amazing.” He added earnestly nodding as if to emphasize his point. A small smile interrupted Killua’s otherwise cool expression. “You actually managed to dress yourself too. I’m impressed.” 

“Killua, that’s mean” He huffed as a larger and more familiar impish smile broke out on the other boy’s face.

“I’m just surprised you’re not taking me out on a date in cargo shorts and a tank top is all.” Blue eyes sparkled with the familiar routine of teasing.

“I wouldn’t!”

“Would so.”

“Would not!” Gon practically yelled back, with his hands in the air for emphasis, shaking a petal loose in his excitement that Killua caught out of the air between two fingers. “Whatever. Is this for me?” He asked sarcastically waving the single petal in Gon’s face. Gon brightened at the distraction, ditching the argument. It was probably rude to argue on a date anyways and he promised himself he would make this p e r f e c t for Killua. “Yeah! Do you like them? I got them because they were beautiful and they reminded me of Killua.” 

Pale cheeks flushed predictably and he turned to the side as if to hide the change, an eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “I hope you don’t plan to spend this entire date embarrassing the hell out of me.” Gon smiled “Aww Killua, but if it’s a date you have to let me say some nice things, especially when I really really really –“ “I get it already!” “-really mean it.” He finished with a widening grin before leaning forward to press a kiss to the perfect pink of his boyfriend’s cheek. He was stopped by a palm to the chest. 

Slanted eyes narrowed at him. “Excuse me. Are you trying to kiss me before our first date?” Killua asked, expression sharkish. “What kind of girl do you take me for?” Gon groaned, knowing Killua was just doing this to tease him. His bottom lip stuck out slightly into a moue of discontent. “That’s okay, Killua is definitely going to kiss me before the date is over.” One pale eyebrow cocked in response. “Someone’s confident.”

“I am.” Gon declared trading in his pout for his signature grin. He wrapped his hand around Killua’s still on his chest and intertwined their fingers. “Come on! It’s time for the best date ever.” 

“Humble.” Came the sarcastic reply.

“Accurate.” Came the response proving the former correct. Gon set the bouquet down in a glass of water as he dragged Killua out the door. The other boy complained loudly at the treatment, but his fine fingers stayed tightly interlaced with Gon’s. The dark-haired boy smiled. Killua always said way more with his body and mannerisms than his mouth, and Gon couldn’t help but pay more attention to the hand comfortably resting in his than Killua’s sass. 

*****

Their date started with a walk to the restaurant along the boardwalk. It was a perfect cloudless day and the sun beamed down sparkling off the ocean. Gon had rolled up his sleeves baring his forearms in response to the heat of the afternoon sun. Killua seemed unbothered and left his jacket on even when Gon (In a very gentlemanly fashion in his opinion) offered to carry it for him. Gon was hot just looking at him, for more than one reason since the purple shirt dipped just low enough in the front to show off delicate collarbones. Gon was pulled out of his ogling by Killua’s commentary on their last job.

“That’s why we should’ve done what I suggested and snuck in through the tunnel.” Killua concluded. 

“No way! We never would’ve met Ruby if we went that way.” Gon retorted when he’d managed to snap out of staring at Killua. 

Killua turned to look at him incredulously. “Gon, she tried to lock us in the temple and drown us!” 

“That was just a misunderstanding.” 

“A misunderstanding that almost got us drowned!” 

“Yeah, but she apologized later.” 

“And that’s all it takes!? A ‘sorry I almost intentionally drowned you both, my bad’ from a pretty face and suddenly it’s all dandy!?” 

Gon pouted at that. “You think she’s pretty?” A muscle twitched in Killua’s brow. “Really. That is what you take away from that comment?” He said flatly. 

“You can’t call someone else pretty when we’re on a date!” Gon insisted as Killua sighed in a long-suffering manner.

“Now there are specific things you can’t say on a date? No wonder we’ve never done this before.” 

“Aww, don’t be like that Killua. I can say that you’re pretty while we’re on a date.” 

Killua blushed, shushing him. “You don’t need to announce to the whole boardwalk that we’re on a date stupid.”

“Why not? I’m proud to be on a date with someone like Killua! I bet everyone’s jealous because your eyes are even prettier than the ocean.” Gon exclaimed shamelessly (Gon may have no shame, but Killua seemed to have double to make up for it.) The blush metastasized from his cheeks and took over his whole face. “You are so embarrassing.” He hissed looking anywhere but Gon’s face and graciously ignoring the fact that the other boy was laughing at his expense. He could be gracious for now, revenge was coming. “Where is this restaurant anyways? We’ve been walking for miles.” 

“Oh, we passed it like half a mile ago, but I was enjoying walking with Killua too much to stop.”

“Gon!” Killua yanked his hand out of the warm calloused grip and stopped dead as Gon continued forward a step laughing. 

Amber eyes sparkled with laughter at his friend’s exclamation. “Okay, okay, we’ll go there now. Don’t worry, I’m buying.” Killua glared back at him. “You better be. This whole stupid thing was your idea.” Gon hummed and reached for the other’s hand amicably. Killua made a show of maneuvering his hand out of Gon’s reach but eventually let himself be caught. Gon swung their hands merrily as they walked on their way to the restaurant. 

Killua was, begrudgingly, impressed. The restaurant was a beautiful outdoor affair with a second story balcony that looked out over the ocean. A man in a button-up and trousers led them up to a private corner table on the second floor of the restaurant with a perfect view of the ocean. The table was set high with two barstools on either side. Gon, the idiot, made a show of pulling out one of the barstools for him, waggling his eyebrow and gesturing to the seat. Killua could already tell that Gon had read Killua’s expression and knew that he was surprised how well the other boy had done picking a restaurant. The cocky look on Gon’s face reminded Killua of his plan. 

“Actually, I am feeling kind of hot.” Killua said with a false casual air, unzipping his jacket and turning his back to face Gon. Gon – who never looked a gift horse in the mouth – took the bait hook, line, and sinker just like Killua knew he would. Gon took the opportunity to reach forward and brush his hands over Killua’s shoulders. The expensive material slipped off easily and the fabric pooled in Gon’s hands. It almost ended up on the floor as Gon choked on his own spit at the sight in front of him. 

The pale skin of his lover’s back was almost entirely on display. The shirt gaped open from the back of his neck all the way to his hips with just a few draping strips of dark purple fabric interrupting the view of perfect pale skin. The choker Killua had been wearing had a long delicate silver chain that dangled down the line of his spine and just kissed the skin at the center of his back, catching the light of the afternoon sun. His shoulders were mostly bare other than two strips of the soft fabric Gon had brushed while removing the jacket. His arms were entirely bare other than another sparkling silver cuff on one of his wrists. Killua swanned gracefully away from him and perched on the bar stool that left his bare back facing the rest of the restaurant. Gon sat down on his stool like a ton of bricks still staring awestruck at Killua. He became suddenly, painfully aware of the small pearlescent gleam of some product that Killua had dabbed lightly on the corner of his eyelids, highlighting the eyeliner he’d applied to the top row of his already unfairly dark lashes, and emphasizing the catlike shape of his eyes even further. Gon realized his mouth was still open, and promptly shut it.

“You’re totally mad at me for earlier aren’t you.” He said hollowly with the dawning realization that Killua planned to torture him for the rest of the date.

Killua bared brilliant white teeth in a pantomime of a smile that was more reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat than Gon had previously thought possible. One elegant pale hand propped itself under the delicate point of his chin framing his face. Gon swallowed.

“Bingo.” Killua replied cheerfully before bending to sip water through a brightly colored turtle print paper straw in front of him. He opened his mouth just enough so that Gon could see that Killua had replaced the blue gem they’d sold from that-time-with-the-metal-skirt-that-Killua-refuses-to-talk-about with a small silver bead. Gon whimpered quietly in response.

The rest of the dinner seemed to last unaccountably long to Gon. Killua seemed to take his time savoring every bite of food that Gon knew was delicious based off of the reviews that led him to pick this place, but he himself was too distracted to actually taste his seafood dish. His attention was torn between staring at Killua’s mouth, imagining what his bare back looked like, and half-glaring half-commiserating with the restaurant patrons who were unsubtley ogling said nearly naked back. 

On one hand Killua was, of course, unaccountably pretty, on the other hand, Killua was clearly here on a date and ogling was rude (unless he was the one ogling, that was allowed). 

Their waiter tripped over clearing his throat nervously. “Can I offer you dessert?” He asked, looking only and directly at Killua. Gon scowled.

Killua turned a – too flirty in Gon’s opinion – smile on the waiter that grew as the man blushed from the attention. Gon cleared his throat, “We actually have plans to go watch the-“ Killua cut him off, not deigning to look his way, “I would love dessert. What do you have for me.” The waiter’s blush intensified at the phrasing – Killua found that blushing was a rather enjoyable reaction when he wasn’t the one turning colors – and stuttered out something about sorbet or chocolate mousse cake. 

“Chocolate sounds absolutely perfect.” Killua answered predictably, tone sweet and voice practically a purr. The waiter walked off almost running into another server as he took glances over his shoulder at Killua’s exposed back. 

“Killua is being mean to that waiter.” Gon grumbled. Killua’s sweet disposition was immediately replaced with something more wicked as he turned his attention to Gon. “I have no idea what you mean. I was nothing but nice to him.” Killua insisted primly. 

“You’re flirting with him.” The dark-haired boy asserted, arms crossed over his chest. Killua put a hand to his chest in an over-the-top impersonation of an offended high-class lady “Well I never…” he said in a put-on affronted tone undercut by a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

“It isn’t nice to give him false hope when you belong to me.” Amber eyes darkened just a shade as he glared half-heartedly at the boy across from him. “Belong to – excuse you, but I don’t remember being purchased by anyone.” 

“Killua’s been mine since I stole him from Zoldyck Manor.” “I walked out of there on my own! You didn’t steal shit-“ Killua’s offense was thoroughly steam-rolled over by his dark-haired companion. “It’s okay, I’ve been Killua’s since he decided to run next to me.” Killua let out the puff of air he’d drawn in to retort, irritation fading into begrudging affection. “You are such a dummy.” The insult somehow sounded like a term of endearment when Killua said it. Gon’s brow unfurrowed in response giving way to a sunny smile. It lasted all the way until their doting waiter delivered a decadent piece of chocolate cake, which Killua accepted with aplomb and a charming smile. Gon sighed.

Killua made a loud sensual show of every bite of cake drawing renewed starry-eyed looks from the restaurant patrons sitting nearest to them (other than an old lady who seemed scandalized- Killua seemed to be vindictively enjoying her reaction the most). Gon was reluctantly drawn in despite knowing that giving in to the manipulation let the terrorists- read ‘Killua” – win. Who could blame him from watching maybe a bit too attentively as Killua flashed his tongue piercing and licked the last traces of chocolate off his fork. 

When Killua was finally (f i n a l l y) done torturing him and the residents of the nearby tables Gon grabbed the check and they headed out. Despite the evening air cooling as the sun approached the horizon, Killua didn’t put his jacket back on. He slapped Gon’s hand away when he tried to settle it on the curve of Killua’s partially exposed waist, but before he could pout too much Killua interlaced their fingers. “Getting fresh on the first date?” Killua asked slyly, brilliant blue eyes sparkling with amusement at Gon’s expression. 

“Aren’t you done getting revenge yet?” He whined, pulling Killua’s entire arm into his grip and against his chest. Killua hip-checked him trying to get leverage to pull his arm out of Gon’s grip which just resulted in the both of them stumbling along the boardwalk being a general hazard to passersby. 

“Brat.”

“Meanie.”

Killua laughed, managing to finally shake free of Gon’s octopus-like grip on his arm so they could hold hands like normal people again. “You are such a baby when you don’t get what you want.” The white-haired boy said fondly, shaking his head slowly in exasperation. “Guess you should just give me what I want then.” That response got an unimpressed stare. “Don’t you always end up getting what you want anyways? The laws of the universe tremble before your hard head.” Gon laughed at that, amber eyes sparkling playfully “I don’t know Killua-“ he planted a light kiss on the pale expanse of bare shoulder next to him “-are you going to give me what I want?” His voice dropped a register lower and he grinned in delight at the familiar pink blush gracing his boyfriend’s cheeks. Gon liked to think that color would be named after him. 

He tugged at the hand still tucked nicely into his, “C’mon, we’ve got to make it to the beach before sunset!” 

Killua let himself be towed with minimal grumbling. 

Apparently wherever Gon had in mind was pretty remote. They had to stop holding hands long enough to cut through a thin path in the woods (definitely an animal trail) and then climb horizontally over the water on a rocky cliff-face before reaching a sandy little alcove occupied by a few bioluminescent starfish and thin legged wading birds picking their way along the edge of the surf. Gon dropped off the cliff and landed on the soft white sand below. Killua followed, landing gracefully. The birds eyed them warily and shuffled down to the other edge of the small alcove, but the starfish seemed unbothered. They had arrived just in time, the sun was low on the horizon, Killua had to shade his eyes with a hand as he looked over the sparkling blue waves washing up rhythmically on the shore.

“We made it just in time!” Gon exclaimed, kicking off shoes and rolling up his pants. He sat on the edge of the waterline so the tide splashed around his feet and calves before retreating. He turned and smiled at Killua, looking every bit the sunshine boy he was with the glow of the setting sun behind him. He patted the patch of sand next to him. Killua kicked off his shoes and rolled up his pants to join him, enjoying the cool feel of the water on his legs. Gon immediately wrapped an arm around Killua’s back and pulled him close. Killua leaned into him, too content to remember that the whole point of this was to tease Gon. 

Gon’s warm hand drifted from his waist onto his bare back. Killua pulled his eyes from the sunset view to squint at the boy next to him who was currently wearing the innocent face he usually put on when he was acting anything but. Those sneaky fingers slid under his shirt and snaked under his pants to pet at his hip bone. Killua took the opportunity to jab an elbow into Gon’s unprotected side. Smiling impishly as his companion grunted. 

“Excuse me. I don’t put out on the first date.” Killua said with as straight a face as he could muster (and Killua has a pretty damn good poker face in his not-so-humble opinion). 

Gon looked at him aghast. “Are you… are you serious?”

“You’re the one who turned me down this morning.” Killua rejoined, turning his nose up in the air. 

“Kiiiiiillua.” Gon whined. Killua remained unsympathetic to his cause. Gon lunged forward pulling Killua’s back to his chest and pressing a kiss to the delicate skin just below his ear. He smiled smugly as he felt a little tremor move through the boy in his arms in response. 

“You think a kiss is going to get you out of this?” Gon moved to nibble on his earlobe, tightening his grip when Killua squirmed. 

“Killua wants me too.” Gon hummed lowly in the ear he was torturing and Killua let out a breathless laugh.

“Yeah, but denying you after the shit you pulled earlier might be more satisfying.” Gon nosed at Killua’s jawline to press a kiss there with a slight huff. 

“The shit I pulled? You were the one seducing the whole restaurant.” Killua laughed at that, knocking his head gently against Gon’s to push him back far enough to plan a teasing kiss on his lips.

“Your fault.” He insisted. “And I was not.” 

Lips twisted into a shark-like grin. “…okay, maybe just the waiter.” Gon scoffed.

“Practically everyone behind you was staring at you in that get-up.” The dark-haired boy pointed out in a totally-completely non-jealous manner. Killua cackled delightedly.

“The old lady’s reaction was my favorite.” 

Gon cocked an eyebrow. “The one who stared at you like you were pole dancing in church?” Killua’s laughter intensified, remembering the horrified look on her face. 

“Serves her right, she was probably a homophobe.”

“Or maybe she didn’t approve of the outfit.”

“Hmmm. I don’t know, I’ve been getting a lot of “approval” in this outfit.” Killua teased scooting back into the cradle of Gon’s legs to press against his… er ‘approval’. 

Gon laughed, locking his legs around Killua’s waist to trap him there before pulling off his vest and top and throwing them aside to get covered in sand. He pressed his chest to Killua’s exposed back and planted a line of kisses up his neck like he’d been wanting to all day. Killua shuddered at the warmth radiating off of Gon’s broad chest and let his head fall back to steal another kiss. The dark-haired boy happily obliged, half smiling into his boyfriend’s mouth. Killua reached down to pull off his top too, but tan hands closed over his as he reached the hem.

“Leave it on?” He asked. Killua blushed.

“Pervert.” He accused, without any heat. 

“Just for you!” Gon said in a sing-song voice in his ear, squawking when Killua reached a hand back to ruffle his spikes with a bit more vigor than Gon thought was called for. He nipped at Killua’s shoulder in retaliation before smoothing a hand down the front of his silky purple shirt. Dexterous fingers slid to the front of his pants and plucked the button and zipper open easily. He slid his hand inside cupping his hand over his warm hard length and running a hand slowly up the smooth skin of the shaft. Killua sighed in contentment, hips arching slightly into the hold. Gon hooked his chin over his shoulder to watch. 

“I can’t believe you called me a pervert when you haven’t been wearing underwear all day.” 

Killua grinned into the warm skin of Gon’s neck. “Well, I had a date today actually. Thought I might get lucky if it went well enough.” Gon laughed into the warm skin of his shoulder and moved his hand with more intention. Killua rolled his hips into the movement, bringing him off the ground, Gon took the opportunity to slide his hand a bit further back, running fingers lightly over Killua’s entrance.

Killua straightened and fixed him with an unimpressed eyebrow. “Forecast calls for zero percent chance of butt-stuff without lube and I’ve got fuck all to transmute here.” 

Gon laughed and reached his spare hand into his front pocket to pull out two shiny packets. Killua’s jar dropped slightly when he narrowed in on what they were.

“You brought lube on our first date!?” He squawked, turning in Gon’s arms to straddle his hips and push him into the sand. 

“Hey!” Gon shouted through his laugher as his hair was pushed into the sand. 

“I can’t believe it! The title of pervert is officially yours for the night. In fact, maybe I change my mind about getting lucky after all you entitled brat.” Killua scooped a hand full of sand and rubbed it into Gon’s hair. 

“No! Killua!” Gon protested through laughter, slapping at Killua’s dexterous hands. He bucked his hips flipping Killua into the sand but Killua got a knee between them that he used to push Gon up and plant a foot in his gut to flip him over. Gon let out an “oof” as he flopped gracelessly onto his back. He moved to sit up but a pale arm snaked over his chest locked him in a loose “choke hold” that exerted just enough pressure to make Gon’s next laugh a wheeze. He let his weight drop back pushing Killua into the sand, laughing at Killua’s affronted noise at the sand in his hair, as he loosened his grip around Gon’s neck and took to pushing at his shoulders and trying to wiggle his way out. Gon rocked his hips back, feeling the proof that their wrestling hadn’t dulled the other boy’s interest. Killua gasped lightly in surprise at the movement, suddenly reminded of their situation. Gon turned in Killua’s arms and planted elbows on either side of his head, smiling down at him. 

“So…. Wanna get lucky?” He smiled cheekily as he rolled his hips into Killua’s again. Killua’s eyes narrowed at him half-heartedly and Gon could see him debating between giving in to what he wanted and drawing it out just to spite Gon. He tipped the balance in his favor by rolling his hips again running a hand through fluffy white hair to brush some sand out. He leaned down to run the tip of his nose up Killua’s before capturing his lips. Killua folded and went pliant beneath him, hands sliding off of broad shoulders to instead wrap around Gon’s back, nails lightly grazing the skin there just lightly enough to feel Gon shudder in his hold. Gon released Killua’s lips and tugged lightly at a fistful of fluffy hair to tip his chin up. He nuzzled at the delicate lines of silver chokers encircling Killua’s neck, nipping the spot just below them gently before following up with another kiss. Killua hummed happily, grinding their hips together. 

Gon fumbled for the packets in the sand next to them, ripping them both open with his teeth and fingers before coating them with the slick substance. He moved fingers in between them through Killua’s still open fly to circle his entrance. Killua spread his legs for Gon’s hand and tensed as Gon slid one finger in before slowly relaxing into the stretch and pressure. Gon watched his face intently for discomfort, sometimes it took him awhile to relax when they did it this way, but Killua’s eyes had drifted closed and he looked relaxed. Gon moved his finger gently until he felt Killua move his hips into the motion of Gon’s finger. He added a second and curled them with practiced ease knowing just where to stroke. The boy beneath his sucked in a breath letting it out in a stuttered gasp, legs falling open wider. Gon pet that spot until Killua was trembling slightly beneath him, a sheen of sweat just barely dotting his brow. Brilliant cerulean eyes opened to find Gon’s eyes locked on him with the targeted focus of a predator. He felt his already warm face flush under the attention.

“Could you not stare directly at my face while you do that.” Killua meant to sound snarky, but it came out a little shaky and vulnerable in a way that made him even more self-conscious.

“Killua is beautiful.” Gon said plainly and seriously without breaking eye contact. He said it like an incontrovertible truth; the sky is blue, the ocean is wet, the sun is bright, Killua is beautiful. 

Said beautiful boy leaned up and caught soft lips with his, running his tongue along a full bottom lip for permission that was instantly granted. Killua’s tongue traced lightly along his, swallowing Gon’s pleased sigh before sucking gently on his bottom lip. Killua slid his hands down to tug at the waist of Gon’s pants impatiently. Fingers made quick work of the button and fly, before closing his hand around the warm length. 

“Ah” Gon pulled out of the kiss for air, eyes closed tightly, and rolled his hips into the warm hand cradling him. He pulled his fingers gently out of Killua and sat up, running lube slicked fingers over his cock. Amber eyes made darker by the waning light and desire snapped back open. “Can I?” What he was asking for made clear by the way his hand moved to coat himself in lube. Killua swallowed his saliva and nodded, sitting up as well and pulling off his shirt to toss it into the sand next to them. 

“How did you want to…” Killua trailed off with a vague gesture, still apparently more comfortable having sex then talking about it. Gon huffed out a quiet laugh and tilted his head. “Turn around?” Gon made his most adorable pleading face, the one that Killua almost never refused.

Killua bit his lip and nodded, turning around on his knees, but not before muttering “pervert” again lightly under his breath somehow managing to make it sound like a term of endearment. Gon instantly plastered himself to Killua’s back wrapping arms around his chest and planting more kisses at the skin just below the silver chains encircling the elegant neck in front of him. He continued to abuse the area, leaving what would surely be a terrible hickey that Killua would yell at him about tomorrow, before giving Killua one more squeeze and trailing his hands down to push his pants until they rested just under his ass. His hips jerked forward, rubbing himself against the skin he’d just exposed. One hand curled fingers around his hip, holding his ass firmly in the cradle of his hips and the other hand lifted to put gentle pressure on the middle of Killua’s back. He bent forward, palms braced precariously on shifting sand. 

Gon trailed his palm down the pale expanse of Killua’s back like he’d been wanting to all night admiring the interplay of his darker fingers on pallid skin. His fingers traced the line of the silver chain that hung down from the back of the choker, the metal made warm from resting against skin. Killua used his leverage to rock back into Gon impatiently. 

Gon gripped himself, pressing against Killua’s entrance and moving forward at a glacial pace, appreciating every warm slick inch yielded to him. He paused for a moment when his hips met Killua’s ass, just circling them slowly without moving in or out, waiting for Killua’s muscles to loosen from their intense clench into something more relaxed. He kept one hand locked on his hip for leverage, while the other traced along Killua’s side to run across his back again. Somehow Gon didn’t know before tonight that a back could be so erotic. Killua loosened up in increments, moving his hips into Gon’s gentle rocking and making room for the other boy inside him. Gon pulled out ever so slightly, using his grip on Killua’s hip to pull the other boy back into his thrust. “Yes?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Killua replied, sounding breathless. 

Gon moved, pulling out almost all the way before sliding slowly back in shuddering at the feel of Killua’s warmth yielding so sweetly. Killua clenched around him on the next thrust and the friction was perfect and unbearable. Gon thrust forward with more force, pulling Killua back into the movement, unable to help quickening his pace. The sand slid under Killua’s palms and between his fingers offering no leverage. He dropped to his elbows moaning in pleasure at the change in angle. The silver chain trailing from his choker began to slide off his back. Gon caught it instinctively, hand pinning it to Killua’s side before the end could slide off his back to dangle into the sand. He glanced at, a half formed desired curling his hand into a fist around it. He tugged the chain with his next thrust causing Killua’s back to arch into the motion as his head was pulled up. 

“F-fuck.” Killua gasped high-pitched and breathy. 

“Fuck.” Gon responded lowly as he grit his teeth against the throb that almost had him spilling too soon. Killua’s clenching and his noises, and the interplay of the moonlight turning pale skin into something ethereal had him clinging desperately to his control. He couldn’t stop himself from gripping Killua’s hip more tightly, fucking him roughly enough that him knees and elbows slid forward and back with each movement, the sand doing nothing to brace him against the rough motions. Gon pulled again on the chain almost involuntarily, mesmerized by the way Killua’s breath came higher and faster as it tightened on his neck and exaggerated the slope of his back. 

“Gon.” He pleaded. 

Gon bent forward and pressed his forehead to the base of Killua’s neck, teeth grit against the urge to come. He dropped the chain and reached around to grab Killua’s length, moving his hand on just the right side off too hard, desperate to make the other come first. Killua, ever competitive, clenched around him in response and Gon muffled his moan by biting into the soft skin at the base of Killua’s neck. 

“Fuck!” It was less a gasp this time and more of a shout, Gon felt Killua spill wetly over his palm, tightening rhythmically around him as he came. Gon moved his hand to grip Killua’s other hip, pulling him roughly back into his thrusts as he released the delicate skin from his teeth to gasp against sweat dampened skin. He followed Killua over the edge, grinding his hips into him at every wet pulse, shuddering against him with the sensation. 

Gon slumped over Killua’s back, dropping his weight which was apparently the final straw. Killua’s elbows gave out as his knees slid open and he collapsed into the sand. Killua made a soft grunt of protest, but didn’t move to push Gon off of him, who was perfectly content to lay on top of Killua and stay warmly tucked inside him as long as the other boy allowed. They lay like that until their breathing evened out. Killua shifted restlessly below him and the dark-haired boy groaned in response, tightening his arms around him. 

“Get off you oaf.” 

Gon whined. “But I’m so comfortable.”

Killua tilted his head enough that Gon could see the judgmental arch of his eyebrow in profile. “Am I’m laying in a pool of jizz and covered in sand.” 

Gon sighed “Valid point.” He pulled out of him gently and rolled off to land on his back, looking up into the stars. Killua immediately pushed himself up and made a disgruntled noise at the sand and cum stuck to his front. 

“Gross.” 

“Ocean bath?” Gon asked hopefully. 

Killua snorted, “Well I’m not walking back to the hotel like this.” He slipped out of his pants, gloriously naked in Gon’s opinion, and waded into the cool ocean water. Gon hopped up after him wiggling out of his pants and splashing in after Killua. He was admiring how pretty Killua looked in the moonlight when he suddenly remembered, “We missed the sunset!”

Killua looked up from rinsing off his abdomen to cock his head at Gon. “So?” He asked laconically. 

“What do you mean ‘so’!?” Gon lamented. “It isn’t a date unless you watch the sunset together.”

“That’s stupid.”

“Is not!” Gon pouted as Killua rolled his eyes, unsympathetic to Gon’s plight. 

“Now we have to do the whole date over again.” Gon said seriously, nodding along with his own idea, arms crossed firmly over his chest. 

Killua stared at him aghast, hand frozen where he’d paused rinsing himself. “Are you- what- absolutely not!” he spluttered. 

“But Killua! We still haven’t really been on a date then!”

“You moronic, stubborn, hard-headed little shi-“ 

“We’ll try again tomorrow.’ Gon insisted, cutting him off. Killua threw his arms up in exasperation staring up at the star spattered night sky like it would intervene magically and save him from this dipshit. “Have I not suffered enough in this life.” He asked them. They twinkled at him, unresponsive in a way that Killua thought was frankly uncalled for. 

“Awww don’t be like that Killua, it’ll be fun!” Killua’s eyes dropped from the stars to glare at him briefly before turning his back on Gon, determined to ignore him as he finished cleaning up.

Gon grinned impishly as he admired the array of hickies and bite marks he’d left on Killua’s back and neck. He had a feeling they’d make Killua prancing around in a backless shirt in front of other people tomorrow a bit more fun for him. 

;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment! They keep me company during quarantine. :)


End file.
